Ayam Kremes
by Chinen Yuuri
Summary: Jongin itu ayam kremes, ayah manis keren bikin gemes(?) / KaiSoo/M/GS/Age-Gap.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Ayam Kremes

Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Kim Baekhyun, Lu Han.

Note: Rating M, age-gap, GS buat uke. Sorry kalo kurang hot atau gimana, saya anaknya masih polos soalnya/?

 _Kerjakan tugas biologi di rumahku, jam 4. Jangan lupa jemput Luhan dulu._

Kyungsoo membaca pesan singkat yang dikirimkan sahabatnya yang juga teman sekolahnya, Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar membaca pesan tersebut. Tanpa menunggu lama, dia bangun dari posisinya yang sedang tiduran tadi dan mengambil pakaiannya yang berada di lemari di sudut kamarnya. Dibukanya pintu lemari itu dan mengambil beberapa potong pakaian. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo mengganti pakaian rumahnya dengan sebuah tanktop ketat berwarna putih, ditutupinya dengan jaket longgar polos berwarna abu dan celana pendek yang mengekspos paha putih mulus milik Kyungsoo. Rambut panjang dan hitamnya dipelintir rapi, menguatkan wajahnya yang terlihat polos. Disambarnya tas ranselnya dan berjalan menuruni tangga rumahnya.

"Ibu, aku ke rumah Baekhyun ya!" Kyungsoo pun berlari keluar rumah tanpa mendengarkan jawaban dari ibunya. Dia berlari ke arah stasiun bus yang berjarak hanya 100 meter dari rumahnya.

-0-0-0-0-

"Baekki!" Luhan yang berada di depan rumah Baekhyun, memanggil nama sang pemilik rumah dengan berteriak.

"Tidak perlu berteriak, kamu tidak lihat ada bel disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo ke Luhan. Kyungsoo pun memencet bel tersebut berkali-kali dengan nafsunya. Luhan dan Kyungsoo pun tertawa bersama karena kelakuan mereka, terbayang di benak mereka seorang Baekhyun yang kesal karena dua sahabatnya membuat keributan di rumahnya. Lalu seseorang membuka pintu rumah tersebut dan terkejutlah mereka karena yang membukakan pintunya adalah ayah Baekhyun.

"Kalian rupanya" Ucap ayah Baekhyun saat membuka pintunya dan melihat dua sahabat anaknya.

"Eh? Om Jongin" Luhan tertawa pelan sembari membuat bentuk _peace_ dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Masuklah, Baekhyun ada di kamarnya" Ujar Jongin. Diliriknya sekilas Kyungsoo yang ternyata sedang menatapnya.

Luhan langsung berlari pelan masuk ke dalam rumah dan menuju kamar Baekhyun. Sedangkan Kyungsoo berjalan santai masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Kim tersebut. Saat Ia melintas di depan ayah sahabatnya tersebut, dirasakannya seseorang meremas pelan bongkahan pantat sintalnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum, dan menoleh ke belakang ke arah Jongin. Di dorongnya pelan lengan kokoh milik Jongin sehingga remasan di bongkahan pantatnya terlepas. Kyungsoo pun melanjutkan jalannya menuju kamar Baekhyun meninggalkan Jongin yang sekarang menatap Kyungsoo yang berjalan menjauh.

-0-0-0-0-

"Kalian tidak mengajakku ke minimarket?" Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibir tebal dan seksinya dan melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang duduk diatas sepedanya, dan dibelakangnya ada Luhan yang duduk di kursi belakang sepeda milik Baekhyun tersebut.

"Kalau kamu mau berjalan sampai minimarket sih aku mau saja mengajakmu, Kyung" Ujar Baekhyun ke sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kalau gitu tidak perlu, aku menunggu kalian saja disini" Jawab Kyungsoo cepat. Baekhyun dan Luhan pun tertawa mendengarnya. Mana mau Kyungsoo berjalan ke minimarket sedangkan mereka berdua naik sepeda. Dengan bersepeda saja membutuhnya waktu sekitar 15 menit untuk sampai ke minimarket, belum lagi saat pulangnya dan juga Baekhyun terkenal sangat lama kalau memilih sesuatu barang yang akan dia beli.

"Ya sudah, kami berangkat dulu, Kyung!" Baekhyun mulai mengayuh sepedanya dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo di depan rumahnya.

Kyungsoo pun tersenyum senang. Sahabat-sahabatnya tidak tahu bahwa alasan sesungguhnya kenapa Kyungsoo tidak ingin ikut ke minimarket bersama mereka bukanlah karena jarak yang jauh atau tidak mau berjalan kaki. Kyungsoo pun masuk ke dalam rumah Baekhyun lagi. Namun, saat berada di depan tangga, bukannya naik lalu ke kamar Baekhyun yang berada di lantai dua, Kyungsoo membelokkan kakinya dan berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga milik Baekhyun. Dilihatnya televisi yang sedang hidup menampilkan acara berita sore dari salah satu stasiun televisi swasta, menandakan seseorang sedang menonton acara tersebut. Diambilnya remote televisi tersebut dan Kyungsoo pun menekan tombol berwarna merah yang terdapat tulisan on/off. Diletakkannya lagi benda panjang berbentuk balok tersebut ke tempatnya semula dan berjalan ke arah sofa besar berwarna merah yang terdapat di depan televisi tersebut.

"Kenapa dimatikan?" Suara berat dan merdu mengalir keluar dari bibir seorang pria berkulit kecoklatan yang sedang duduk di sofa tersebut. Suaranya yang sangat disukai oleh kyungsoo tersebut seakan-akan seperti angin surga yang menyentuh daun telinganya. Memang terdengar berlebihan, tapi memang begitu yang dirasakan oleh orang yang sedang jatuh cinta seperti Kyungsoo ini. Kyungsoo pun mengambil tempat duduk di pangkuan pria tersebut, dan dilingkarkan tangannya di leher pria tersebut.

"Aku tidak suka kalau Jongin Oppa menonton televisi"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku cemburu, Oppa memperhatikan sesuatu selain aku" Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Jongin dengan suara pelan, dengan wajah yang kini sudah berada di depan wajah Jongin. Jongin memajukan wajahnya sehingga bibir mereka berdua bertemu. Ciuman dengan lumatan lembut pun terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Tak lama, Kyungsoo pun melepaskan tautan mereka.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Jongin, merasa belum puas untuk melumat bibir penuh Kyungsoo.

"Kita harus cepat" Jawabnya, sembari melepas jaketnya dan memperlihatnya tanktop ketat yang membungkus tubuh indahnya, dan juga payudara yang memiliki ukuran cup 36D yang mencuat keluar seolah-olah ingin melepaskan dirinya. Mata Jongin pun mau tak mau terfokus ke belahan payudara Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun bisa saja pulang cepat, dia hanya membeli beberapa snack" Ujar Kyungsoo, yang melingkarkan lagi tangannya di leher pria yang berjarak 20 tahun dengan dirinya tersebut. Ditempelkan payudara bulat dan penuh tersebut ke dada Jongin.

"Kenapa tidak memakai bra, hm?" Tanya Jongin saat merasakan puting Kyungsoo mengeras dari balik tanktop miliknya.

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan saat menggesekkan putingnya ke dada Jongin yang juga masih terbungkus oleh bajunya, "Sengaja, aku ingin menggoda Oppa".

"Jangan bilang kamu juga tidak memakai celana dalam?" Kyungsoo terkikik pelan mendengar pertanyaan Jongin, "Tebakan Oppa benar" Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Dasar anak nakal" Ujar Jongin.

"Kyungsoo memang anak nakal, Oppa harus menghukum anak nakal seperti Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo berkata seperti itu sembari menggerakkan pinggulnya sehingga bongkahan pantatnya menggesek bagian selangkangan Jongin. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan kejantanan Jongin yang sudah mengeras menggesek bagian vaginanya, membuat Kyungsoo menggeram tertahan.

"Aku merindukan penis Oppa, dari kemarin vaginaku gatal ingin ditusuk penis Oppa" Kyungsoo tahu kalau Jongin senang mendengar pembicaraan kotor saat mereka sedang berhubungan badan.

"Jariku saja rasanya tidak cukup, aku butuh penis Oppa" Kyungsoo dapat melihat kilatan nafsu di mata Jongin. Terus digeseknya penis Jongin yang masih terbungkus celana pendek berbahan kaos tersebut. Kyungsoo yakin vaginanya sudah semakin basah oleh lendir kewanitaanya tersebut. Dari sebelum berangkat ke rumah Baekhyun saja Ia sudah terangsang membayangkan bercinta dengan Jongin, apalagi sekarang Ia sudah berada di pangkuan Jongin dan menggesekkan vaginanya ke penis Jongin. Kyungsoo pun mengangkat tanktopnya sebatas dada, sehingga memperlihatkan kedua payudara indahnya.

"Oppa, hisap putingku" Pinta Kyungsoo, Jongin pun menundukkan wajahnya sebatas leher Kyungsoo dan menjilat dari leher Kyungsoo turun ke dada Kyungsoo. Jongin sengaja tidak berlama-lama di leher Kyungsoo, Ia takut kelepasan dan membuat sebuah bekas hisapan di leher Kyungsoo. Bisa-bisa Baekhyun curiga melihat ada bekas ciuman di leher sahabatnya tersebut. Jongin pun mulai menjilat puting berwarna kecoklatan Kyungsoo yang sudah tegak karena nafsu sang empunya. Puting yang satunya tidak luput dari jari Jongin, dimainkan puting sebelahnya dengan cara dipelintir pelan. Kegiatan Jongin ini membuat desahan Kyungsoo semakin kencang.

"Oppa, hisap terus" Kyungsoo meremas rambut Jongin, melampiaskan nikmatnya sentuhan Jongin di kedua payudaranya. Jongin mengikuti perintah Kyungsoo dan menghisap putingnya secara bergantian.

"Ah Oppa, aku sudah tidak tahan" Ujar Kyungsoo yang langsung mendorong Jongin sehingga hisapannya terlepas. Kyungsoo pun bangun dari pangkuan Jongin dan dengan cepat melepas resleting celananya. Jongin hanya menatap ke arah tangan mungil kekasih kecilnya tersebut. Saat Kyungsoo melepas celananya, Jongin dapat melihat lendir kewanitaan Kyungsoo yang seperti tertarik dari vagina Kyungsoo. Dilihatnya lagi bagian tengah celana Kyungsoo, dan memang sudah basah. Jongin tersenyum melihatnya, senang melihat Kyungsoo bernafsu karenanya.

"Oppa, makanan Oppa sudah siap" Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang tiduran di sofa merahnya dan membuka pahanya lebar. Jari-jari Kyungsoo menggosok sendiri klitorisnya. Kyungsoo menggeliat merasakan kenikmatan dari jari-jarinya. Digosokkan jarinya juga ke lubang vaginanya yang masih rapat, mencoba menggoda Jongin. Jongin pun berdiri, untuk melepas celananya yang semakin sesak tanpa melepas baju kaosnya. Kyungsoo pun menarik tangannya dari vaginannya sendiri dan menghisap jarinya sembari menatap nakal ke Jongin. Yang digoda hanya bisa mengocok sendiri penisnya sambil menatap mata Kyungsoo. Diliriknya sebentar tubuh perempuan berumur 18 tahun tersebut, yang sangat seksi di mata Jongin.

Jongin jadi teringat kejadian dua tahun lalu, saat pertama kali melihat tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo. Dia tidak sengaja masuk kamar Baekhyun, dan terkejut melihat sahabat anaknya tersebut baru saja selesai menumpang mandi dan akan berpakaian. Karena kejadian tersebut, bayang-bayang tubuh Kyungsoo yang sangat seksi untuk ukuran gadis remaja itu tidak mau hilang dari pikirannya. Payudara besarnya, pinggang ramping namun pinggul yang seksi, kedua bongkahan pantatnya yang besar, ditambah tubuh Kyungsoo yang padat berisi, dan bonus wajah imut dan juga cantik beserta kulit seputih susu, bahkan artis porno favorit Jongin kalah saing oleh Kyungsoo. Katakan Jongin beruntung, karena ternyata Kyungsoo terlebih dulu yang menggoda duda tampan tersebut. Kalau mengingat itu, Jongin jadi merasa bersalah merenggut keperawanan perempuan yang lebih cocok menjadi anaknya. Tapi mau gimana lagi, nafsu mengalahkan logika. Semenjak itu, mereka berdua sering melakukannya, di kamar Jongin, di kamar Kyungsoo, di love hotel langganan mereka, bahkan pernah di kamar orang tua Kyungsoo. Jongin yang nafsunya berlebihan dan Kyungsoo yang gampang terangsang, mereka memang pasangan yang serasi.

"Oppa, kenapa melamun?" Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya dan kembali melihat ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih mengangkang di depan Jongin. Cemberut menghiasi wajahnya.

"Oppa memikirkan perempuan lain ya?" Kyungsoo mulai cemburu lagi rupanya. Jongin tersenyum mendengar Kyungsoo yang cemburuan seperti ini. Didekatkannya Kyungsoo, "Kamu wanita tersempurna yang pernah aku temukan, sayang. Memangnya ada wanita lain yang bisa membuatku tergila-gila seperti ini?".

Kyungsoo memeluk leher Jongin yang tubuhnya sudah berada di atasnya, "Oppa hanya milikku seorang" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan posesifnya.

"Kyungsoo juga hanya milikku seorang" Jongin meniru ucapan Kyungsoo. Jongin pun melepaskan kalungan lengan Kyungsoo dari lehernya, dan menurunkan posisi tubuhnya sehingga wajahnya tepat berada di depan kewanitaan Kyungsoo yang merah merekah, dan berkedut minta untuk dipuaskan. Jongin pun menjulurkan lidahnya dan mulai menjilati perlahan selangkangan Kyungsoo. Kemudian beralih ke bibir vagina kekasihnya yang bersih tanpa sehelai bulu pun yang tumbuh. Kyungsoo memainkan sendiri putingnya juga, sehingga mendapatkan kenikmatan yang dua kali lipat. Kyungsoo terus mendesah dan menyebut nama Jongin di sela desahannya tersebut.

"Jongin Oppa, terus sayang" Kyungsso menggoyangkan pinggulnya pelan, meminta Jongin memperdalam jilatannya. Jongin pun membenamkan wajahnya di vagina Kyungsoo dan mencium wangi khas vagina perempuan, lalu menjilati klitoris Kyungsoo. Lalu ditusuknya pelan lubang kenikmatan Kyungsoo dengan lidahnya.

"Ahh, Oppa, enak sekali" Perut Kyungsoo bergerak karena rangsangan yang diberikan Jongin. Kakinya yang sedari tadi menggantung, Ia letakkan telapak kakinya di belakang kepala jongin, dan didorongnya kepala Jongin sehingga memperdalam sentuhan lidah Jongin.

"Hey, kakimu tidak sopan" Jongin mengangkat kepalanya, dan melihat ke arah Kyungsoo yang ternyata sedang tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Kyungsoo lagi mendorong-dorong kakinya ke kepala Jongin.

"Kyungsoo anak nakal" Ujar Jongin, "Rasakan ini" Tambahnya. Dan Jongin pun langsung menjilat kasar vagina Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang mendapati kenikmatan secara tiba-tiba langsung mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Akh Oppa—" Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo pun mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Dia terengah-engah, sehingga suara bernafasnya dapat didengar Jongin.

Jongin langsung bangun dan memposisikan tubuhnya untuk berada di atas tubuh Kyungsoo lagi. Digesekkan penisnya yang sudah tegang ke vagina Kyungsoo sehingga lendir milik Kyungsoo ikut menempel ke batang penisnya.

"Sayang, lihat ini, kesukaanmu" Jongin memperlihatkan penisnya yang mengkilat ke Kyungsoo.

"Oppa jangan menggodaku, ayo cepat masukkan penismu" Melihat penis gemuk, panjang, berurat milik Jongin, membuat nafsu Kyungsoo menjadi semakin besar lagi. Jongin menyelipkan kepala penisnya ke lubang vagina Kyungsoo. Setelah itu memasukkan dengan pelan batang penisnya. Sensasi hangat, basah dan sempit dari vagina Kyungsoo membuat Jongin kelonjotan. Belum digenjot saja sudah senikmat ini.

Kyungsoo yang sedang meremas kedua payudaranya sendiri menatap ke arah Jongin, "Oppa, tahu kan aku sukanya Oppa yang kasar?"

"Memangnya siapa yang mau bermain lembut denganmu, Kyungsoo?"

"Mungkin Oppa?"

Jongin tersenyum miring, "Tidak ada kata lembut dalam kamusku".

"Kalau gitu genjot aku dengan kasar, Oppa"

"Kamu yang memintanya sendiri, baby" Dan Jongin pun menggenjot lubang vagina Kyungsoo dengan kasar dan juga cepat. Kyungsoo yang mendapatkan serangan tiba-tiba tersebut merasa perih di lubang vaginanya, tapi enak sehingga mampu membuat Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya. Kaki Kyungsoo bergetar setiap genjotan Jongin membuat kulit penis Jongin menggesek otot vaginanya, ditambah kepala penis Jongin yang juga mengenai G-Spotnya. Kalau begini terus, Kyungsoo bisa saja orgasme untuk kedua kalinya, padahal Jongin sendiri belum orgasme sama sekali.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo, lubangmu ketat sekali" Kyungsoo samar-samar mendengar ucapan Jongin, dia terlalu fokus dengan genjotan kasar dan cepat Jongin. Kepalanya dibawa ke belakang, dan mendongak, bibirnya juga terbuka ditambah matanya tertutup. Kedua alisnya berkerut dan terpaut. Kyungsoo menikmati sekali genjotan Jongin, sampai dia tidak sadar kalau Jongin menarik kepalanya dan mencium tepat di bibirnya. Hanya terdengar desahan yang tertahan dari bibir Kyungsoo. Ia mencoba membalas ciuman Jongin, namun dilepasnya lagi dan kembali ke posisi semulanya karena Jongin menaikkan lagi tempo kecepatan sodokannya. Pinggul Jongin bergerak cepat, membuat suara keciprak dari vagina Kyungsoo yang licin dan penis Jongin. Suara dari sepasang paha mereka yang bertabrakan juga menemani sesi bercinta mereka kali ini. Kyungsoo tidak tahan kalau terus di genjot seperti ini, sehingga tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mendesah keras dan tubuhnya melengkung ke atas. Jongin merasakan otot vagina Kyungsoo mengetat, kekasihnya sudah orgasme rupanya.

Jongin tetap memaksakan menggenjot vagina Kyungsoo yang sedang merasakan orgasme keduanya tersebut. Kyungsoo merasa lemas, namun karena genjotan Jongin yang tak kunjung berhenti dan efek nikmat dari orgasmenya perlahan hilang, tergantikan dengan nafsunya yang mulai kembali lagi.

Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyungsoo, "Aku sayang kamu, Kyungsoo" Berkali-kali Ia ucapkan kata cinta itu ke telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mampu memeluk Jongin erat.

"Aku..sepertinya akan orgasme lagi" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan pelan dan lemah.

"Bersama-sama" Jongin menimpali ucapan Kyungsoo. Dan tempo genjotan Jongin tidak berubah sedikitpun.

"Oppa"

"Hm?"

"Enak" Ucap Kyungsoo lagi. Jongin langsung memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"Kamu mau ini setiap hari?" Tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Oppa"

"Aku mau keluar, Kyungsoo"

"Aku juga"

"Keluarkan diluar, Oppa"

Dengan beberapa kali genjotan dari Jongin, Kyungsoo pun mencapai orgasmenya yang ketiga kalinya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Jongin menyusulnya dengan menembakkan spermanya ke dalam rahim Kyungsoo. Jongin mengindahkan permintaan Kyungsoo untuk mengeluarkan spermanya diluar. Tidak sempat untuk mengeluarkan penisnya keluar.

Mereka berdua terengah diatas sofa merah tersebut. Sunyi menyelimuti mereka berdua. Hanya tarikan nafas yang terdengar dari mereka berdua.

Tak lama kemudian Jongin mengeluarkan penisnya dan bangun dari posisinya dan kembali duduk bersandar di sofa tersebut.

"Oppa mengeluarkannya di dalam" Kyungsoo pun mengikuti Jongin yg duduk bersandar di sofa. Diliriknya sekilas penis Jongin yang masih setengah tegak.

"Kalau aku hamil bagaimana?" Ucap Kyungsoo lagi.

"Bukannya itu makin bagus?" Timpal Jongin yang lalu menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, "Sakit?" Tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Tapi enak".

Kyungsoo pun bangun, dia tiba-tiba saja menungging membelakangi Jongin, memperlihatkan pantat beserta lubang vaginanya yang baru saja dimasuki oleh Jongin. Dielusnya lubang vaginanya dan diselipkan jari tengah dan telunjuknya. Dikeluar masukkan jarinya ke lubang vaginanya di hadapan Jongin. Terlihat cairan putih kental keluar secara perlahan dari lubang vagina Kyungsoo.

"Jangan menggodaku lagi" Kyungsoo tidak mendengarkan ucapan Jongin. Kyungsoo tetap menggerakkan jarinya, dan menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jongin.

"Oppa mau lagi?" Dan Kyungsoo pun tertawa senang saat Jongin tiba-tiba berdiri sembari memungut celana mereka dan kemudian menggendong Kyungsoo, membawanya ke kamar milik Jongin.

-0-0-0-0-

Kyungsoo duduk di kamar Baekhyun dengan perasaan tidak nyaman. Jongin membawanya ke kamar bukan ingin menyetubuhinya lagi, tapi malah memasangkan celana dalam miliknya yang berwarna hitam dan pastinya kebesaran di Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasakan cairan sperma Jongin perlahan keluar dari lubang vaginanya. Jongin melarangnya untuk membersihkan vaginanya, makanya terasa tidak nyaman seperti ini.

Suara tawa Luhan dan Baekhyun terdengar memasuki kamar Baekhyun, Kyungsoo mencoba untuk terlihat senormal mungkin.

"Kyung?" Baekhyun memanggil namanya. Kyungsoo menoleh mendengar namanya disebut.

"Mukamu terlihat lelah, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Eh? Masa sih? Biasa saja kok" Kyungsoo gugup, jangan sampai Baekhyun curiga.

"Bukannya tadi rambutmu dipelintir ya? Kenapa dilepas?" Sekarang giliran Luhan yang bertanya.

"Eh..Itu, tadi berantakan jadi kulepas saja" Jawab Kyungsoo lagi. Kedua sahabatnya itu terlihat tidak curiga dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun merasa bersyukur.

 _Drrtt.. Drrtt..._

Telepon genggam Kyungsoo bergetar, ada satu pesan baru dari Jongin. Kyungsoo pun mengambil gelas diatas meja yang berisi cola yang tadi dipersiapkan Baekhyun dan membuka pesan yang dikirimi oleh Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersedak oleh cola yang Ia minum. Baekhyun dan Luhan menoleh dan menatapnya, "Aku tidak apa-apa" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan gugup. Baekhyun dan Luhan pun kembali menatap televisi yang tadi sedang mereka tonton. Kyungsoo kembali menatap layar telepon genggamnya dan membaca pesan dari Jongin, yang berupa gambar penisnya yang sedang berdiri tegak.

 _Kamu belum mengulumnya tadi, aku tunggu di kamar mandi bawah._

Kyungsoo mengetik balasan pesan buat Jongin dengan cepat.

 _Ada Baekhyun dan Luhan disini._

Tak lama kemudian Jongin membalas pesannya lagi.

 _Dia marah._

Dikirim juga fotonya lagi, sekarang foto penisnya yang sedang Ia sentuh. Kyungsoo langsung mengunci telepon genggamnya dan meletakkannya di dalam tasnya.

"A-aduh" Kyungsoo pura-pura mengerang kesakitan sembari memegangi perutnya. Baekhyun dan Luhan menoleh lagi.

"Aku sakit perut, pinjam toiletmu" Kyungsoo pun bangun dan keluar dari kamar Baekhyun, Tergesa-gesa Ia berlari menuruni tangga dan berjalan ke kamar mandi bawah. Dibukanya pintu kamar mandi yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Di kloset, Kyungsoo melihat Jongin yang duduk diatas sana sembari mengurut pelan penisnya.

"Hai sayang" Ucap Jongin, dan pintu kamar mandi itu tertutup dan terkunci dari dalam.

(end)

Satu pesan buat ongin, dasar pedopil :"3


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Berlibur Bersama Anak dan Calon Istriku (?)

Cast: Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Baekhyun

Note: **rate M, age gap, age switch, GS for uke**. Thx to storm coment buat komen menghinanya di fanfic ayam kremes. Ini sekuelnya didedikasiin buat kamu. Makasih ya udah buat aku semangat nulis sekuelnya (?) dan buat para reader, maafkan kalau tidak se-hot yang pertama

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin memandang lima voucher penginapan gratis yang Ia dapatkan dari kantor tempatnya bekerja. Ia berencana mengajak Baekhyun dan juga Kyungsoo untuk berlibur. Namun dipandanginya lagi voucher tersebut, "Kalau aku membawa lima. Baekhyun pasti mengajak Luhan dan temannya yang lain".

Jongin pun memasukkan dua voucher lainnya ke dalam meja kerjanya, sehingga tersisa tiga voucher, "Sisa duanya bisa aku gunakan bersama Kyungsoo" Jongin pun tersenyum senang, membayangkan liburan berdua bersama Kyungsoo nantinya. Diambilnya telepon genggamnya dan segera menghubungi Baekhyun.

 _Halo?_

Terdengar diujung telepon suara anak perempuannya tersebut.

"Baek, papa punya voucher menginap di hotel, kebetulan ada tiga voucher, kalau mau ajak saja Kyungsoo"

Baekhyun bersorak senang, namun kalimat selanjutnya membuat Jongin lemas.

 _Tapi Kyungsoo tidak suka pantai, pa. Ajak Luhan saja ya?_

Jongin tidak mungkin memaksa Baekhyun untuk mengajak Kyungsoo, nanti anaknya itu bisa curiga, kenapa ayahnya mengotot ingin mengajak Kyungsoo.

"Hmm.. Baiklah, ajak Luhan saja. Kita pergi minggu ini, sayang" Dan Jongin pun menutup panggilannya bersama Baekhyun dan langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi kantornya, membayangkan akhir pekan tanpa kekasihnya. Ingin membatalkan saja liburannya tapi dia tidak enak hati kepada Baekhyun. Tadi anaknya terdengar bahagia dan bersemangat sekali mendengar kabar liburan tersebut. Namun, beberapa menit kemudian, ada panggilan lagi dari Baekhyun, Jongin pun mengangkat teleponnya dengan cepat, dan tak lama kemudian Jongin kembali bersemangat mendengar perkataan anaknya.

 _Luhan minggu ini tidak bisa ikut, pa. Aku mengajak Kyungsoo tadi, eh, dia mau._

 **~0~0~0~0~0~**

"AH~ Pantaaai!" Baekhyun berlari ke arah hamparan air laut berwarna biru yang terpampang didepannya, berlari meninggalkan dua orang yang berada dibelakangnya, Kyungsoo dan juga ayahnya, Jongin. Jongin yang melihat Baekhyun berlari menjauh, mendekatkan badannya ke Kyungsoo dan menggenggam tangan kiri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo refleks melepaskan genggaman erat tangan Jongin.

"Baekhyun bisa melihatnya" Bisik Kyungsoo. Namun Jongin tidak mendengarkannya, malah merangkul bahu sempit Kyungsoo dan mendekap tubuh mungil itu.

"Biar saja" Jawab Jongin seenaknya. Kyungsoo pun menyentuh dada bidang Jongin yang tak terbungkus sehelai benangpun dan mendorongnya ke belakang. Dan segera berlari meninggalkan Jongin sebelum kekasihnya itu melakukan hal-hal yang dapat membongkar hubungan mereka berdua. Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tersenyum lucu melihat tingkah kekasihnya tersebut. Sembari menenteng tas bawaan Baekhyun dan juga Kyungsoo, Jongin menuju ke tempat dua perempuan tersebut, yang sekarang sudah berada di bibir pantai, bermain air dengan kaki-kaki mereka. Jongin mengambil tempat duduk di deretan kursi pantai yang telah disediakan oleh penginapan mereka, sembari memandangi putri dan kekasihnya bermain air. Senyum kecil terbentuk di wajah Jongin, saat memikirkan bahwa putri satu-satunya sedang bermain dengan calon ibunya. Cepat atau lambat, Kyungsoo akan menjadi istrinya. Walau Kyungsoo menolaknya, dia akan tetap memaksa Kyungsoo untuk menikah dengannya setelah Ia lulus sekolah menengah atas, yang berarti tersisa empat bulan lagi. Jongin sebenarnya kurang yakin, jika Baekhyun bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa sahabatnya adalah calon ibu tirinya. Sehingga setiap Ia ingin jujur ke Baekhyun tentang hubungannya bersama Kyungsoo, selalu saja muncul perasaan takut. Ditambah, dia belum yakin keluarga Kyungsoo juga akan setuju anaknya menikahi duda yang merupakan ayah dari sahabat anaknya itu. Tapi Jongin akan tetap maju, kalau bisa Ia akan menculik Kyungsoo dan kawin lari dengannya. Walau Jongin yakin keluarga Kyungsoo nantinya akan melaporkan dirinya atas kasus penculikan.

Jongin tidak sadar ketika Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah berada di depannya, bersiap ingin membuka _bathrobe_ yang mereka sedang gunakan untuk menutupi pakaian renang mereka.

"Papa, kenapa melamun?" Baekhyun membuka tali _bathrobe_ -nya, dan Kyungsoo duduk di kursi pantai yang berada di sebelah kursi Jongin.

"Tidak apa-apa, Baek. Kamu mau mandi sekarang?" Tanya Jongin, Baekhyun pun mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Pakaikan punggung papa sunblock ya?"

"Tidak mau, nanti tanganku lengket" Jawab Baekhyun sembari meletakkan _bathrobe_ -nya di dekat Jongin. Ia sudah menggunakan bikini lucu, berwarna pink pastel dengan renda-renda dan celana pendeknya, tidak terlihat seksi sama sekali di Baekhyun, namun terlihat lucu menggemaskan.

"Memangnya kamu tidak pakai sunblock?"

"Tadi sudah, tadi dipakaikan sama Kyungsoo"

"Biar aku saja yang pakaikan, om." Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo bersuara, dan Baekhyun meninggalkan Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu setelah menyuruh Kyungsoo jangan berlama-lama. Kyungsoo hanya mengiyakan, tentu saja dia akan berlama-lama mengusapkan sunblock ke punggung kekasihnya.

Jongin memperlihatkan punggungnya dan Kyungsoo dengan cepat mengoleskan sunblock tersebut, karena tujuan sebenarnya adalah—

"Uhh—" Jongin mengerang saat Ia merasakan tangan Kyungsoo yg tadi mengoleskan sunblock di punggungnya, tiba-tiba saja melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangnya dan dengan gesit memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana pendek Jongin. Kyungsoo meletakkan dagunya di bahu Jongin, menempelkan dadanya dipunggung Jongin juga dan mulai mengurut penis panjang nan gemuk (kesukaan Kyungsoo) yang rupanya sudah mulai tegang tersebut. Kyungsoo siaga, dengan memperhatikan gerak-gerik Baekhyun agar tidak menatap ke belakang. Bisa mati Ia kalau Baekhyun melihat sahabatnya sedang mengocok penis ayahnya.

"Oppa, sudah tegang sekali ya?"

"Aku sudah tidak memasukkannya ke lubangmu selama seminggu, sayang"

Jongin terus menggeram keenakan karena perlakuan Kyungsoo ini. Kyungsoo memijit pelan penis Jongin kemudian mengocoknya cepat. Tidak lupa dimainkannya bola kembar Jongin, menambah kenikmatan baginya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo mengeluarkan tangannya, karena Baekhyun ternyata tiba-tiba saja membalikkan badannya, memanggil Kyungsoo. Jongin ingin protes, karena Kyungsoo menghentikan kocokan di penisnya yang sudah tegang tersebut, namun dilihatnya juga Baekhyun tengah memanggil-manggil Kyungsoo.

"Oppa, lanjutkan nanti malam saja ya?" Ucap Kyungsoo yang kemudian bangun dari duduknya dan segera berdiri ingin membuka _bathrobe_ -nya. Dan melototlah mata Jongin yang melihat ternyata Kyungsoo, kekasihnya, memakai bikini super seksi, dengan tali tipis dan kain penutup payudaranya sangat tipis sampai Jongin mampu melihat cetakan puting Kyungsoo, ditambah celana yang memperlihatkan pinggiran bongkahan pantatnya. Jongin menggeram marah, "Siapa yang menyuruhmu memakai bikini seksi, Kyungsoo?"

"Aku sendiri, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ganti sekarang!"

"Aku cuma bawa satu bikini"

"Aku belikan yg seperti Baekhyun!"

"Aku tidak suka model yang seperti itu, oppa"

"Tapi semua pria melihat ke arahmu"

"Memang itu yang aku mau", dan Kyungsoo pun meninggalkan Jongin sambil tersenyum senang dapat membuat Jongin cemburu. Jongin hanya mampu menggeram marah sambil menatap Kyungsoo, dan menatap seolah-olah ingin membunuh semua pria yang memandangi tubuh gadisnya. Jongin juga marah kepada Kyungsoo, meninggalkan penisnya dalam keadaan tegang dan memakai pakaian seksi yang memperlihatkan tubuh yang satu-satunya pria yang dapat memilikinya adalah Jongin.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~**

"Aku duluan yang pakai kamar mandi!" Baekhyun yang baru saja selesai main dipantai memasuki kamar hotelnya bersama Kyungsoo, dan langsung berlari ke mandi kamarnya agar Ia terlebih dahulu membersihkan badan bekas air laut tersebut.

"Terus aku bagaimana?" Kyungsoo sudah merasa badannya lengket, tidak enak.

"Tunggu saja." Jawab Baekhyun enteng dan segera menutup pintu kamar mandinya. Padahal anak itu bisa tahan mandi selama satu jam lebih. Kyungsoo pun mendapatkan ide, dan keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju kamar tidur disebelahnya. Kyungsoo mengetuk pintunya dan mendapatkan Jongin yang membukakan pintunya.

"Aku mau masuk" Kyungsoo langsung saja masuk ke kamar kekasihnya, rencananya sih ingin menumpang mandi saja tapi melihat kulit dada Jongin yang semakin terlihat cokelat seksi dan absnya yang menyilaukan(?) serta celana pendek yang tengahnya kembung.

Jongin mencuekkannya, rupanya Ia masih marah gara-gara hal di pantai tadi, dan dia kemudian duduk di sofa bermain telepon genggamnya. Merasa dicuekkan, Kyungsoo jadi teringat minggu lalu Ia dan Jongin menonton film dewasa, dimana model wanitanya berdiri dan menungging sambil berpegangan di meja, dan prianya menyodok kewanitaannya dengan brutal. Jongin bilang Ia ingin mencobanya. Kyungsoo menyampingkan kain penutup dari branya, payudaranya terekspos tanpa perlu membuka branya tersebut.

"Oppa, lihat aku" Dan Jongin sedikit membulatkan matanya melihat pemandangan erotis di depannya, Kyungsoo dengan bikini lengkap sedang meremas kedua payudaranya dan memainkan kedua putingnya juga.

"Oppa mencuekkanku, huh?" Kyungsoo pun berbalik badan dan sedikit menungging. Beruntung sekali, di depannya ada cermin besar yang membuat Ia dapat melihat Jongin yang duduk di sofa sedang memperhatikannya. Kyungsoo menoleh sedikit dan mengerlingkan matanya ke arah Jongin, terkesan nakal di mata Jongin. Kyungsoo pun membawa jarinya ke vaginanya yang masih terbungkus celana dalam dan mulai menggosoknya.

"Ugh—" Kyungsoo mendesah, menutup matanya dan menggigit bibirnya seksi. Diselipkannya jarinya ke dalam celana dalamnya dan mengosok klitorisnya lalu menusuk lubangnya yang sudah becek oleh lendirnya.

"Ah~ Uhn, oppa, lebih dalamh" Rupanya Kyungsoo sedang membayangkan Jongin yang menggenjotnya dari belakang. Jari-jari panjang Kyungsoo menusuk-nusuk lubang vaginanya sehingga Jongin dapat melihat celana dalamnya basah dan lendirnya membasahi selangkangan Kyungsoo.

"Yeah—Uhh, Jonginnie oppa, terus sayangh" Kyungsoo mendesah tanpa henti. Dan itu mampu membuat Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang matanya tertutup tidak menyadari kalau Jongin berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Hingga bagian pantatnya yang menungging tersentuh oleh sesuatu yang tumpul, Kyungsoo pun sadar kalau Jongin sudah bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekatinya. Kyungsoo perlahan membuka matanya dan dari cermin didepannya, Ia dapat melihat Jongin yang menatap tajam ke arahnya. Bagian selangkangannya juga sudah menempel dengan bagian belakang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mencabut jari yang berada di lubangnya tadi, dan mengulumnya lagi sembari menatap ke mata Jongin melalui cermin besar tersebut.

"Kamu pintar menggodaku, sayang" Ucap Jongin dengan suara berat. Dipinggirkan kain penutup vagina Kyungsoo oleh Jongin, dan dielusnya vagina basah tersebut. Diselipkannya jari tengahnya pelan, disusul dengan jari manis dan jari telunjuknya. Tiga jari di lubang Kyungsoo sudah mampu membuat Kyungsoo menjerit keenakan. Lendir kewanitaannya merembes keluar ketika jari-jari tersebut keluar masuk di lubang milik Kyungsoo.

"Oppa, penismu. Cepat masukkan" Kyungsoo dengan setengah memaksa mendorong tangan Jongin sehingga jari-jarinya terlepas dari lubang nikmat itu. Sesuai permintaan Kyungsoo, Jongin menurunkan celananya sehingga tersangkut sampai mata kakinya. Tanpa pikir panjang, di masukkannya penis tersebut ke dalam lubang Kyungsoo yang sudah sangat siap menerimanya. Kyungsoo menggerakkan pinggulnya, mengimbangi sodokan dari Jongin. Badannya pun ikut bergerak setiap gerakan pinggulnya. Jongin melihatnya dari cermin, payudara bulat itu bergoyang, seakan memanggil Jongin untuk meremasnya.

"Mhh oppa, lebih cepathh"

Jongin meremas payudara Kyungsoo dan menarik putingnya pelan, sesekali diselingi dengan pelintiran pelan. Membuat Kyungsoo menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat karena rangsangan yang Ia peroleh semakin banyak. Dieratkan pegangannya di pinggiran meja tersebut, karena kakinya terasa lemas karena nikmat yang mendera bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Jongin menarik kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke belakang, sehingga tubuh Kyungsoo ikut melengkung dibuatnya. Di pegangnya kedua pergelangan Kyungsoo hanya dengan satu tangan, dan tangan yang lain diletakkan di bahu Kyungsoo.

Jongin mencondongkan wajahnya dan berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo, "Bikinimu ini, hanya aku yang boleh melihat kamu menggunakannya, mengerti?".

Kyungsoo mengangguk, matanya yang mulai sayu menatap Jongin pasrah. "Aku tidak suka kamu memamerkan tubuhmu ke yang lain, itu milikku sayang" Tambah Jongin.

"A-aku sengaja agar oppa cemburu dan menghukumku"

"Dan kamu berhasil sayang, rasakan hukumanmu ini", Jongin menyodokkan penisnya dengan cepat. Penisnya terasa dijepit dan disedot oleh vagina Kyungsoo, membuatnya ingin mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam lubang Kyungsoo. Dilepasnya pegangan di tangan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo pun merasa lemas sehingga menundukkan kepalanya hingga hampir menyentuh meja. Rasa-rasanya Ia ingin keluar, dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian lubangnya mengetat menjepit penis yang masih bergerak didalam lubangnya. Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar dan kakinya makin lemas. Kyungsoo merasa badannya seperti seringan kapas sehingga merasa seperti melayang. Otaknya seakan-akan seperti tidak bekerja karena Kyungsoo hanya terfokus oleh rasa nikmat yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya tersebut. Tak lama, Ia juga merasakan penis Jongin menembaki spermanya. Tembakan sperma tersebut terasa lama oleh Kyungsoo, apa gara-gara Jongin sudah lama tidak mengeluarkannya? Ntahlah..

"Kita lanjutkan di kamar mandi, sayang" Jongin pun tanpa merasa lelah segera mencabut penisnya dan mengangkat tubuh berkeringat Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke kamar mandinya.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~**

Baekhyun berjalan ke restoran hotel tersebut dan melihat sahabat bersama ayahnya sedang menyantap maka siang mereka. Baekhyun pun menyusul ke meja mereka membawa sepiring makan siangnya dan segelas jus jeruk.

"Kyungsoo, kamu bilas dimana?" Tanya Baekhyun yang langsung mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Eh? Itu—Uhm, papamu mengizinkan aku mandi di kamar mandi di kamarnya"

"Oh ya?" Baekhyun menoleh ke ayahnya.

"Kasian temanmu kalau harus menunggu kamu mandi" Timpal Jongin. Baekhyun cengengesan mendengarnya. Dia pun melanjutkan makannya dan tidak memperhatikan dua orang yang duduk menjepitnya sedang saling bertukar pandang dan sesekali tersenyum penuh arti.

Jongin merasakan kantong celananya bergetar, pertanda Ia mendapatkan sebuah pesan baru. Dikeluarkan telepon genggamnya tersebut, dan dilihatnya dilayar ponsel tersebut jika pengirimnya adalah nama kekasihnya. Dibukanya pesan tersebut dan Jongin tersenyum miring.

 _Oppa, aku tidak sabar untuk nanti malam, rasanya lubangku berdenyut hanya memikirkannya, apalagi merasakan penismu._

'Kamu salah besar karena telah menggodaku sekarang, sayang. Akan kubuat kamu tidak tidur semalaman' Ucap Jongin di dalam hatinya dan menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatapnya balik, tidak menyadari bahaya yang akan Ia temui nanti malam. Bahaya yang nikmat.

 **(69END69)**

Berhubung yang ngereview lumayan banyak, dan pada minta sequel ((ketauan pada demen jongin ngepedoin kyungsoo LOL)) akhirnya saya mutusin buat bikin fanfic ini berchapter. Tapi setiap chapternya seperti one-shot, sekali cerita tamat. Kalian pasti penasaran gimana Jongin bisa ngajak Kyungsoo enaena, atau siapa mama Baekhyun, atau reaksi Baek kalo tau bapak sama sahabatnya main api dibelakangnya, atau gimana Jongin sama Ksoo negelakuin dikamar ortu Kyungsoo(?). Kalau pengen tau, silahkan komen atau di fav atau difollow. Thx U.

Tambahan: Barusan saya dapet komentar dari **anonym** dan isi komentarnya " _sorry bukan maksud aku nge bash atau gimana ya. aku pernah baca ff ini dengan lain cast d wattpad. ceritanya ttg pembalasan dendam ceritanya memanh gini. dan itu berchapter. walau ini oneshoot. dan dari kata, kalimat juga alur ini sama dengan ff itu. aku lupa judulnya apa. tapi ceritanya sama persis. sorry ya bukan maksud ngebash. ini remake'an atau memang yg di wattpad juga itu milik kamu._ "

Okay, disini saya mau meluruskan, kalau fanfic yang saya buat, bukan fanfic ini saja, tapi semua fanfic yang ada di akun ffn saya itu murni buatan saya. kalau misalnya ada kesamaan kata, wajar, kan saya nulis ff bhs indonesia, kecuali saya nulis ff berbahasa zimbabwe(?) itu udah pasti dari kata berbeda dengan ff berbahasa indonesia. kalau soal kesamaan kalimat, itu bisa saja ada kemiripan. apa miripnya dari awal cerita sampai akhir? atau hanya 1 2 kalimat? Kalau soal alur, apa memang sama persis? kalau iya, bisa saja imajinasi beberapa orang ada yang sama. saya cuma pernah nemu 1 ff yang idenya persis seperti ff saya, bisa dibilang jadi inspirasi saya buat nulis ff ini, bisa di cek cerita My Mother is My Best Friend karya akun byunbaekcute21. tapi yang udah saya bilang diawal, ini ff buatan saya sendiri, bukan plagiat atau remake. maaf buat mbak anonym kalo komen saya panjang gini, takutnya ntar reader yang lain malah mikir saya plagiat cerita orang, saya sendiri juga ga punya akun wattpad malah ga pernah baca cerita disitus itu. padahal udah capek-capek nulis ff sendiri sampai tengah malam pula(?) TT


End file.
